The New Jonesy
The New Jonesy is the 60th episode of the series and the 6th episode of the third season. It aired on Teletoon in Canada on October 21, 2007, and on Cartoon Network in the United States on May 25, 2009. Jen gets a new boyfriend, but somehow doesn't notice that her new beau Smithy looks exactly like Jonesy. Jude's job as the driver of the Zamboni starts to bring him fans from all walks of life, but this attracts the attention and envy of a certain mall cop. Plot Main Plot The group are skating on the ice when Caitlin arrives, fresh from the salon with a new hairdo. Unfortunately, when Jude drives by on the Zamboni, the humidity causes her hair to poof up, ruining her hairstyle. Caitlin is not happy about this, so her friends rush over to calm her down. While gathered there, Jonesy mentions that he got a job as the face model for a line of skin creams (after, naturally), and Jen tells her friends that she got a new boyfriend: a guy named Smithy. When Smithy shows up, the entire group is shocked. The main reason for their shock is simple: Smithy looks almost exactly like Jonesy. While none of the guys are particularly worried by this, for Caitlin and Nikki the similarity between Jen's boyfriend and Jonesy is quite worrying. As a result, they decide to break the news to Jen by demonstrating how similar the two guys are. To do this, they drag Jen away from work and have her tail Jonesy and Smithy, who keep ending up in the same places and behaving in exactly the same ways. Despite the apparent similarities between the two, from body language to tastes in food, Jen remains in denial about the similarities. However, Nikki is still disturbed by them, so after Jen heads back to work she decides to just ask Jen if she has a thing for Jonesy. To this end, she marches into the Penalty Box and flat-out asks Jen whether she has a crush on Jonesy. Jen's reaction is derisive laughter–until Nikki presses the issue, at which point she realizes Nikki is serious. At that point, Jen gets angry, as Smithy is different from Jonesy in many ways, from his enjoyment of opera to his dislike of organized sports, and when she next sees Smithy she lays a big smooch on him. Unfortunately, when she does so, it turns out not to be Smithy that she kissed but Jonesy in a wig. This proves to be the breakthrough that opens Jen's mind to the realization that Jonesy and Smithy look identical. Even though Jen tries to continue to deny the truth, she can't keep her mind from making the connection, and when she next tries to kiss Smithy, Smithy transforms into Jonesy in her mind. This proves to be a death knell for her relationship with Smithy, as every time he tries to kiss her she finds that she imagines him to be Jonesy. Smithy realizes that something's wrong, and when Jen confesses that she keeps imagining kissing her stepbrother, he breaks up with her. This sends Jen into a spiral of depression, and she begins hiding from Smithy and worrying that she's still hung up on Jonesy–until Caitlin suggests that Jen might have fallen for Smithy despite the fact that Smithy looks like Jonesy. Jen begins to consider this suggestion, and when she takes into account how different Smithy is on so many levels, she decides that Caitlin is correct and goes to make up with Smithy. However, when she finds him, Smithy tells her that it's over, and lets her go on her way. Besides, Smithy has already found another girlfriend: Jane, Jen's doppelgänger. Sub-Plot: Zamboni Dude When Wyatt shows up at the ice rink to talk to Jude, he finds himself shocked by how popular Jude has become due to his status as the Zamboni driver, the legendary "Zamboni Dude." Zamboni Dude has fans all around, and when Jude takes the Zamboni off the ice to roam the mall, he starts to make money by acting as a taxi service. Wyatt wants to help, and Jude is anything but reluctant when it comes to bringing his friend aboard. Soon, Zamboni Dude is taking the Zamboni through the mall. There, he stops a purse-snatching by dumping water into the path of the escaping thief, gives guided tours of the mall, and acts as a vehicle for Jason and Joanie's romance. Unfortunately for Zamboni Dude, Ron the Rent-a-Cop takes notice of these activities and is jealous of the attention Zamboni Dude is receiving. As such, he starts ticketing Zamboni Dude for every possible infraction he can think up, seriously cutting into Zamboni Dude's profits. Wyatt is not happy with Ron's overzealous attitude, and when Ron takes things a step too far by insulting Wyatt's music, Wyatt challenges him to a race against the Zamboni. Ron agrees, and soon his golf cart and Jude's Zamboni are set to race each other through the mall. When they do, Jude takes an early lead, and when he dumps water late in the game and sends Ron spinning out of control into a crash, he seems to have sealed a win. However, at this moment he gets accosted by an autograph seeker, and when Jude stops to fill the request, more fans come up looking to get autographs from Zamboni Dude. Jude wants to fill these autographs, and it's at this point that Ron's lack of fans comes in handy, as Ron manages to get his cart upright and pass the finish line while Jude is busy signing autographs. This means that Ron wins the race and Jude has to relinquish his job and title as Zamboni Dude to Ron. However, Ron is too busy as a mall cop to take care of Zamboni duties, so he soon gives Jude his job back. Jude has learned his lesson, though, and promises to never again get caught in the sweet undertow of fan worship. Quotes *'Jen:' I was just looking for Smithy. Caitlin: Ooh! Is this a new boyfriend? Jen: Uh huh. He's so cute and funny and totally crazy about me. He calls me...Jenner! (Jen receives no response.) It's adorable when Smithy says it. Trust me. Jonesy: Smithy? (laughing) What kind of name is Smithy? Is it a first name or a last name? Make up your mind! Nikki: I have no idea, Jonesy! *'Nikki:' That was...freaky. Caitlin: Smithy could be Jonesy's identical twin! Except with better hair. Jonesy: You should talk! Guess Jen still has feelings for me! If you can't go Jonesy, you gotta go clonesy! *'Jen:' Hey Nikki. What's up? Nikki: Do you...um...huh...how do I put this? Uh...do you have a thing for Jonesy? Jen: ...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Nikki: Well I, I just...what I meant was... Jen: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (Thirty minutes later.) Nikki: She's taking it pretty well... Jen: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *'Jude:' And to your right is Meat Chunklets: it's chunky going down and coming back up. *'Jude:' (seeing Jonesy and Smithy together) Two dudes? *'Jonesy:' (pushing Jen off after she accidentally kisses him) Why'd you do that for!?! Jen: Is something wrong, Smithy? Jonesy: Yeah! Cause I'm Jonesy! (He removes the wig.) Jen: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! Caitlin: That's called a first phase breakthrough. Nikki: Yeah, with my boyfriend. Great. *'Jen:' Smithy didn't even give me a second chance. He'll never find another Jenner. (The gang spots Smithy with Jane.) Nikki: Something tells me he'll be just fine. Jonesy: Whoa! She's a dead ringer for Jen! Jen: Really? Sorry, I just don't see it. Jude, Wyatt, Caitlin, Nikki, and Jonesy: Not again! Trivia *'Goof:' Although Ron can ban Jude from the mall in "Snow Job" for taking the Zamboni on a drive through the mall, in this episode, he has to ticket Jude for other offenses that come about as a result of his taking the Zamboni off-ice. It could be that whomever drives the Zamboni is under contract and cannot be fired or punished by Mall Security. *Jonesy's job: "after" model Reason for firing: other people thought the "before" model looked better than he did, and the product line bombed. *Nikki is shown to be able to skate proficiently, despite being shown in Snow Job as a poor skater. *This episode bears similarities to an episode of Friends entitled "The One with Russ," as one of the main characters (Rachel) dates a clone of another main character (Ross) and is in denial of her date being a clone, despite being confronted by her friends (Monica and Phoebe) about the issue. *This is the second appearance of Smithy and Jane. *This is one of the few times that Caitlin willingly wears the hat part of her uniform, and the only time she's seen with it on outside of her job. *The man that steals the old lady's purse heavily resembles Bruno. *The White Hot Albino Peppers are a reference to the real world band the Red Hot Chili Peppers. *A reaction Ron makes to a comment at the end of the episode suggests that he might have been involved in covert activities in Finland that involved a Zamboni. Gallery CatilinNewHairStyle.png|Caitlin has a bad hair day. Jen and Smithy are smiling.PNG|Jen dating Smithy. Tnjguc.jpg|Undercover. Zamboni.png|Wyatt and others riding on the Zamboni. Vlcsnap-2010-12-25-08h30m52s87.jpg|Smithy and Jonesy. Smithy has decided to break up with Jen.PNG|Smithy and Jen break up. Smithy and Jane.png|Smithy begins dating Jane. Video Category:Season 3 Category:Videos